Captain Of My Heart
by LKHanamura
Summary: Chizuru has been separated from the Shinsengumi and finds herself with Captain Souzou Sagara of the Seikihoutai? Playing dumb she gets him to escort her home but falls in love with him on the way. Will he pass the test and show her a love she has dreamed of when he finds out that she was there fighting with the Shinsengumi? Or will he walk away from her leaving her heart broken?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of guns echoed. Shouts can be heard. The running of feet. Then everything goes black and that is when Chizuru wakes up with a start sitting straight up. Flashes of the battle from a few days ago whirl through her mind. Toshizo telling her to run. The red eyes that followed her. The guns. The screams. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she ran. To keep her promise to stay alive to him.

"You're awake I see."

Turning her head with a jerk at the sudden voice she found herself looking into the soft eyes of a Sekihoutai! They fought against the Shogunate in favor of the new government! 'How did I end up with him? I wonder, does he know that I stay with the Shinsengumi?' "Where am I?"

Souzou smiled at her as he walked further into the room and knelt beside her. "You are with the Sekihoutai army in Iga. You have been with us for a week now. We were starting to get worried about you."

"Why?"

"You have been going in and out of consciousness for the last week."

Turning to look down at her lap she sighed. "Really? What happened to me?"

"As best as we can tell you hit your head falling somehow. Why were you out there? Surely you knew what was going on? It isn't safe for a woman to be out in the middle of a battle field."

By that one question Chizuru knew that he must not have known that she was out there because she intended to fight against him with the Shinsengumi. And figured that would be best not to tell him that. If he knew that she had ties to them Lord knew what would happen to her. She let tears fall as she thought of them all. Toshizo, Isami, Heisuke, Sanosuke and everyone else.

She hugged herself as she sighed. "I guess it didn't work. My father had me dress like a boy in hopes it would fool some. We were making our to Osaka. We didn't know what was going on really until we were in the middle of it. I don't know what happened to him." Tears rolling down her face.

Souzou felt for her. "If you would like, we are not that far from the battle field. If you would like I will take you back so you can see if he is there looking for you."

Her eyes went wide as she looked up at him. He seemed nice, but right now he didn't know she was connected to his enemy. "You would?"

"Of course." Then Souzou stood up and held his hand out to her. "Come. What is your name by the way?"

Taking his hand she half smiled. "I am Chizuru. Chizuru Yukimura." Then her eyes went wide when she realized that she said her real last name. 'Please don't connect it.'

"Well Miss Yukimura. Come, lets see if we can reunite you with your father." Then he pulled her to his feet and headed out the door. Just as he closed it behind them he turned a smile as Sanosuke and Katsu came running up to him. "Hello boys."

Both boys had bright smiles for him as the looked up at him. It was Sanosuke who spoke. "Is she alright then Captain?"

"Yes. She was separated from her father as they tried to get out of the way. We are going back to see if her father is there looking for her."

Making small fists Katsu looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Can we go and help find him with you two? Please?"

"Yeah Captain please?" Sanosuke looking just as eager as Katsu.

Laughing Souzou nodded his head and watched as they both raced toward the door. Looking down at Chizuru as they headed for the door at a much slower pace he smiled. "They were traveling together and half starved when we came across them. Sanosuke and Katsu. For some reason they have idolized me."

Smiling as she saw the children waiting eagerly for them she looked back up at him. "They called you Captain?"

"I am Captain of the 1st division of the Sekihoutai, Souzou Sagara. But you can just call me Souzou. You don't have to call me anything else deal?"

"But…"

"You can repay me for helping you find your father but not being so formal with me. How does that sound?"

With a nervous smile she gave him a nod. "Alright Souzou." Then they headed back out of Iga and toward the battle field. She knew that she was not going to find her father there. But she wanted to see if any of the fallen Shinsengumi were those that she cared most about. 'I hope not.'

X

Pacing just inside the gate of the headquarters Toshizo and Isami waited for all the units to come back. After the battle was over, several members went back to try and find Chizuru but nothing was found. Not even a body. That alone was what gave them hope that she was still alive. But now it was worry about where she was and with who.

Toshizo was worried that Chikage had gotten her. Isami was worried that the Sekihoutai figured out who she was and they had her as a hostage. Either way it went they needed to know the truth about where she was and if she was alright.

"Toshi."

Turning along with Isami, Toshizo turned to see Keisuke standing there. "Any luck?"

Sighing as he shook his head. "Sorry Toshi. Nothing in my district."

"Or mine." Shinpachi glared at nothing as he came to a stop next to the others. "I don't know it is like she just vanished into thin air."

Stomping his feet as he turned and stormed away from them all Toshizo glared at nothing. "I don't care what it takes we have to find her. We gave her our word that we would protect her until we found her father. And the Shinsengumi doesn't go back on it's word!"


	2. Chapter 2

With tears streaming down her face Chizuru let herself fall to her knees. They covered the entire battle field, both on the Shogun side and the Imperial Army side. While many faces she did know in the Shinsengumi and was sadden at their loss. She was relieved that none of the captains were there, or Yamazaki, but at the same time she knew she was far from home. And with the enemy.

"But are you sure Captain? They are the enemy!"

Chizuru looked up with wide eyes when she saw Souzou pulling the bodies of both his army and the Shinsengumi. 'What is he doing?'

With a smile he gently laid the body down on the ground and folded his hands over his chest with a look of sorrow. "We are both fighting for the side that we think is right and just Sanosuke. It doesn't matter what side that may be. The Shinsengumi are brave warriors in their own right and fight for a Lord and a way of life that they hold dear to them. I will not fault them for that. They are brave men that died for what they thought was right. Just like the men I lost. I would want their Captain to burry the dead of my men just as we will do theirs."

For a split second Chizuru thought about telling him that she knew for a fact that they would be able to respect him for what he was doing for the fallen Shinsengumi. And that she knew all of them, even Toshizo would do the same for his men as well. But even though he talked like he admired them for their fighting spirit, they were still enemies none the less and she wanted to see them again. Not die for trusting too easy.

Lost in thought Chizuru didn't hear one of the boys come up behind her until she felt a small hand on her shoulder. Jumping at first she turned with a gasp only to smile at the boy. "I am sorry. You scared me I didn't know you were behind me."

With a bright smile Katsu held his hands behind his back. "Captain and Sanosuke and I are going to work on getting the dead buried. Both ours and the Shinsengumi. Do you wanna help us?"

"Katsu."

Turning sad eyes up to his Captain Katsu looked over his shoulder. "I just thought that it might help get her mind off of wondering where her father is since he isn't here."

Before he could say anything though Souzou head the small laugh from Chizuru and arched an eyebrow at her. "Chizuru?"

Standing with her usual bright smile Chizuru turned toward him. "I want to help. I heard what you said and someone that is close to me that lives in Kyoto would have said the same thing about the situation at hand. After they are buried I will give a prayer for each of them."

A smile on his face Souzou nodded. "Well come on then."

They spent the better part of the day working on digging two mass graves. One for the Imperial army, and one for the Shinsengumi. Once they were all properly buried Chizuru sat in between the two graves and bowed her head. Silently giving up a prayer for the Shinsengumi first, reciting each name that she knew. The one for the Imperial army as well. With a sad look she stood and turned back to Souzou.

His eyes taking on a worried look again he followed her with his eyes as she walked over to where he and the boys were at. "What's wrong?"

Stopping with tears building in her eyes. "I just do not understand why there has to be so much war. So much death. Why can't everyone just get along?"

Souzou pulled the girl into his arms. He never could stand to see any woman cry in front of him. "If it were only that simple. But there are some things that need changing. And like with anything that is going through change, there are those that resist and those that push. So war is born."

"What is so wrong with the way the Shogun rules is?"

"In theory nothing. But Japan is behind in the times right now. Other countries are far more evolved than we are. If we are to protect this country and the people in it, we need to grow and change as well. If the Tokugawa would have just listened to reason we would not be at war."

Stepping out of his arms and whipping her eyes. "But I can understand where he is coming from as well you know. We have people from other countries coming in and demanding that we do this and that we do that when they have no right. He doesn't want to give up the way of life that Japan has prospered with so easily."

Still smiling Souzou reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand and made her look up at him. "Yes Japan was getting along nicely. But not everyone was doing great under the rule of the Tokugawa. The farms and merchants of small towns were not doing so good."

"They weren't?" Chizuru's brown eyes wide and curious as she looked into his black eyes.

"They weren't. I know this because before I joined the Imperial Army and the Seikihoutai my family were farmers. We hardly grew enough to feed ourselves. Let alone make a profit to pay for the rent on our farm house." He smiled as he dropped his hand away. "Change doesn't have to mean that everything dies. If the Tokugawa and the Shinsengumi would agree to change some of the ways they do things, it would have never come down to this."

Looking down again she sighed. "What changes do they really need to make?"

Putting an arm around her waist Souzou lead her back toward Iga. "Not everything. They could still fight against the foreigners and such. But instead of one man to rule them all, it would be a serious of men that would do it. Sort of like, well the Seikihoutai. If it was just myself and the other Captains, and something needed to be done, it wouldn't be me to dictate and order everyone. The way we would work is we would all make a suggestion and then pick the best one on what we should do. That is the biggest change that the people have been crying out for so long for. But they would not budge."

"So that is why you and other Japanese have decided to fight for the Imperial Army."

"Exactly." Then he looked down when he felt her tense and smiled. "Sanosuke. Katsu. Why don't you boys run on ahead."

Looking up at him with an arched eyebrow Chizuru question him with her eyes. "Don't you want to keep them with you in case someone attacks?"

"They may be small but they are in no way weak either. They will be able to handle themselves and we aren't that far from Iga."

"I see."

Looking down at her sideways his warm smile and soft eyes met hers. "You are a Tokugawa supporter aren't you?" The shock that flew into her face caused him to laugh. "Don't worry. I will not tell anyone else and you don't have to worry. The Seikihoutai has a mission and it is not to take prisoners. But it is not safe for a young woman such as yourself to be wondering about with the strange creatures out there as of late. I would feel much better if you were to stay with us until we can escort you to Osaka."

Her eyes wide she stopped as she turned to face him. "You would do that for me?"

Nodding Souzou crossed his arms. "I could never just leave a woman as pretty as you out here to fend for herself."

Looking down she sighed. "What if my father is not in Osaka like he was supposed to be?"

"Huh?"

"I do not know anyone in Osaka. If my father is not there, I don't know how I will be able to get back home to Kyoto."

"I will escort you of course. I won't leave you to fend for yourself. We are headed for Osaka ourselves anyway. After that the Seikihoutai was to continue our campaigne north anyway. If your father is not in Osaka, we will make a pit stop by Kyoto for you."

"Do you think the others will get mad?"

"Not at all. We have all been worried about you."

X

Yamazaki glared through narrow eyes. It was all he could do to get himself from point a to point be right now. Let alone protect Chizuru from anyone who wanted to come after her or them. 'For now I have to let her stay with them. We will see how I fare when I reach Osaka.'

X

Toshizo stood in the room that was given to Chizuru next to his own. He beat himself up every day over the choice to make her flee without him. "I shouldn't have sent her away."

"If you hadn't of sent her away, then she would have probably been dead Toshizo."

Turning a glare on Isami he crossed his arms. "I would have at least known where she was! Not knowing is going to drive me insane. We vowed to protect her and we couldn't even do that."

"Give it a little while longer. "I sent Yamazaki back to the battle field in Iga to see if she may have still been around there. That was about a week ago. Give him time."

Turning his glare out the window. "What about Chikage?"

"I don't know Toshi. I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the camp in Iga Chizuru now sat with Souzou on one side, and Sanosuke and Katsu on the other side of her. Across from Souzou was another man dressed like him. She figured he was a captain of a different division. Then she cast her eyes down as she thought about those she use to eat with back home in Kyoto. 'I wonder how they are? If any of them are hurt. If they think I am dead or not.'

"Something on your mind miss?"

Blinking Chizuru looked up into kind eyes from across the way. "Oh I was just wondering where my father was right now."

Souzou gave her a kind smile. "Well one thing about it Chizuru, at least you know he is alive."

Smiling back up at him she gave him a sharp nod. "That's right."

Suzuki arched his eyebrow at his friend. "Wait what? How do you know that?"

"Me and the boys took her back to the battle field today to see if her father was among the dead in the battle. We got lucky on one thing. No civilians were killed in the battle. But both sides lost a lot of men."

Thinking back to the days when he himself wore the blue coats and was known as a Wolf of Mibu Suzuki sighed with a soft smile. "The Shinsengumi fought good that day. Just as pig headed and stubborn as I remember them being back then."

Looking back and forth Chizuru was a bit confused now. "Like you remember back then?"

With a warm smile Suzuki gave Chizuru a slight bow. "Miss Chizuru Yukimura. I am Suzuki Mikisaburou. The Captain of the Second Division of the Sekihoutai. Former Captain of the Ninth Division of the Shinsengumi."

Her eyes went wide as she gasped when she heard him. "You use to be a Shinsengumi Captain?"

All three sets of eyes turned to the little boys next to her at their outburst of laughter. Chizuru blinking, Souzou and Suzuki with a glare. Sanosuke was the first to settle down and looked up at them with a smug grin. "The Shinsengumi is nothing! We will destroy them and put them in their place. The Sekihoutai army is number one!"

Suzuki smiled as he looked down at his plate. "You think so huh boy?"

"I know so. We lost a lot of brave men that day, but in the end it was the Sekihoutai that won when the Shinsengumi fled."

Suzuki picked up a couple of pickles and slung them at the boys hitting them each in an eye with a glare for them as well. "Let me tell you something boys. Isami Kondou and Toshizo Hijikata are good men and are not fools in anyway. The second that it became clear to them that we had the upper hand in this battle, they retreated to save the lives of them that trust them to keep them safe. They are no doubt now going over everything that went wrong and figuring out a way for them to take the victory next time. To insult or underestimate them would be your undoing kids."

Sanosuke glared back up at him. "If they had any pride as warriors like the Sekihoutai does then they would have fought it out to the very end and accepted death with honor! They ran!"

"You will understand when you are older Sanosuke."

Souzou turned on Sanosuke with an even harder glare before the boy could say anything. Effectively shutting him up. "It is like I told you and Katsu while we buried the dead. They are no less than we are Sanosuke. We are fighting for the side that we think is right. They are fighting for the side that they think is right."

"But would you have done the same thing Captain?"

"If I knew fighting on would only result in a loss and the loss of more men, you better bet I would Sanosuke. I would give the order and make sure as many men got away as I could."

Almost like he was looking for someone to agree with him Sanosuke turned pleading eyes to Chizuru. "You agree with me right?"

Chizuru was caught off guard for a moment then smiled as she shook her head no. "I can't. You see, my father once told me that when someone is in charge of a lot of people, like the head of a clan or a Lord, they can't think of just themselves or what they want. When fighting it would be the same concept. You can't say 'you are going to fight and die today because that is what I want so do it'. You have to think of ways to win and keep your men alive too. Look at it from my side. You were not in the Sekihoutai but you had friends you did not want to see die no matter how ready they were for it, would you really want them to force your friends to fight and die for a lost cause?"

Looking up at her with big eyes Sanosuke thought for a moment then bowed his head. If Captain was his father and was just a regular member of the Sekihoutai, he wouldn't want them to send him to his death, especially if they knew that they were not going to win. "I understand now."

Katsu who was also looking at the floor thinking the same thing about Captain nodded. "Me too."

Suzuki laughed as he pointed to Chizuru. "Hey Souzou you should try and get her to stick around till the end of the war. She got through to those two better than either of us could."

Souzou let out a laugh as well. "That would be great and all but I do believe that she is worried about someone who would not agree with her having anything to do with the war.

Chizuru smiled as she gave him a nod. "No he wouldn't." But in reality she knew that he would not approve of the last year or so that she had spent with the Shinsengumi and how she actively helped them in battle. She cast her sad eyes down seeing their smiling faces flash through her mind as her eyes became distant. 'I hope you are all okay.'

X

Standing on a tree branch not far from the Sekihoutai camp Yamazaki glared down at the main tent where Chizuru was. a sharp pain on his side made him flinch. He was going to have to wait and see what happened in Osaka before he said anything to Chizuru or let her know that he was there watching her. His would was starting to open again cause of the haste that he made getting back to Iga. And now he couldn't hardly move himself let alone protect her being injured. 'I won't lose sight of you Chizuru.'

X

Chizuru was shown to a room in the large tent that was sectioned off from Souzou, Suzuki, Katsu and Sanosuke. She let out a sigh as she sat down on the cot and watched the fire of her oil lamp on the ground burning.

The flashes of her friends, not knowing how badly they were hurt or if they died along the way back to Osaka or Kyoto was proving to be hard on her. Blowing the lamp out she rolled over and curled up under the blanket they had given her. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she thought about her last moments with Toshizo. 'I have to get back to them. I have to.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chizuru walked next to Souzou with Katsu and Sanosuke behind them. Captain of the second division behind them and the rest of the army following suit. They had been walking all day and she was starting to get tired. But she wasn't going to say anything. It would be at least a week before they got to Osaka and she didn't want them to think of her as a burden. She was worried that if they thought that, that they would leave her on her own.

Souzou glanced down at Chizuru with a smile. He could see it in her eyes that she was tired. He didn't think that they would be able to make the time that they normally do with her. Or the injuries that some of the other men had as well. "Chizuru?"

"Yes?"

"Tired?"

Shaking her head no she smiled up at him. "I am fine."

"Right. Yeah, I see it all over your face and in those eyes of yours. You are tired. Don't worry we won't just drop you cause you get tired. With the injured that we have anyway we figured we wouldn't make great time."

"I see. I am sorry to add to your burdens."

With a laugh Souzou looked back straight ahead. "Don't give me that. We would be going this slow even if you weren't with us. We won't push our men hard like others do."

Sanosuke let out a loud laugh. "Like the Shinsengumi? I hear they are like slave drivers and only care about getting to that next rank."

"Sanosuke!"

Chizuru glanced back at the cowing child then back up to Souzou who was now stopped with a glare for the child. Blinking she looked back and forth. Not knowing what to do with this now cross side of Souzou Sagara.

Souzou crossed his arms. "For your information Sano I was actually talking about the Imperial Army. I told you before that the Shinsengumi aren't much different from us. They just happen to be on the opposing side of our beliefs."

"But they are. That makes them the enemy."

"That doesn't mean that you get to disrespect them. They are good people who are fighting for what they believe and what they hold dear. Just like we are."

"Yes sir."

Now walking on Chizuru looked up at him with worried eyes. "He doesn't seem to like the Shinsengumi much does he?"

Glancing back at the boy he sighed. Both of those boys were like sons to him. "He doesn't and for good reason actually. While the ones responsible was dealt with swiftly he still remembers what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

Not wanting to talk about it where Sanosuke can hear he turned and smiled at the boys. "Cheer up. There is a stream not far from here. Why don't you go and see if there is a good place to pitch camp for us?"

His shame at having been scolded gone Chizuru smiled as they ran through them and straight ahead laughing about how each was going to find a better spot than the other. "They act like brothers."

"In a sense they are. They were from the same village, but never knew each other. Back before the war started. The Shinsingumi wasn't under who it is now. Isami Kondou may be my enemy but he is a good man and deals with things. He was working his way up when a group of one of the Captains slaughtered the village. Sano and Katsu barely survived. They happened on each other when going through the carnage of the town. I found them about a year ago. He has always seen them as enemies. They could be fighting on our side or us on theirs and he still wouldn't trust them."

"I see. What happened to them? You said it was dealt with."

"The Captain of the 3rd division at the time was actually a friend of mine. His name was Katsuie Imagawa and was an honorable man. And thought he lead an honorable group of men. After I found them and they told me what happened and I heard the name, I took them with me and confronted them. Katsuie himself cut down his own men. Then before anyone could stop him took his own life."

Gasping as she covered her mouth Chizuru felt her eyes swell with tears. "Why did he do that?"

A warm smile on his face Souzou looked down at her. "He did it to atone for what they had done to the village and so that he could die with honor."

"I see."

When they reached the clearing both he and Chizuru joined the rest of the men in laughing when they saw the boys wrestling in mud. "They should have been twins."

The rest of the evening Chizuru spent going from injured to injured to make sure everyone was okay then joined Souzou and the other higher ranks around a fire for a meal herself. Before long though, she knew she was going to have to relieve herself. Standing she smiled. "I must excuse myself for a moment. I won't be long."

"Don't go far Chizuru. Stay where we can hear you."

"I will." Chizuru then walked off toward the woods carrying a small oil lamp. Finding a nice thick bush relieved herself then turned to head back toward the camp.

"Chizuru."

Gasping she turned shocked eyes to find the bright amethyst eyes of Yamazaki starring back at her. She sat the lamp down and rushed for him and hugged him when she got to him. Her voice never leaving a whisper. "Yamazaki! I am so glad you are safe!" when she stepped back from him she let tears fly down her face. "How are the others? Did they all make it out on time?"

Yamazaki smiled as he held his side. "They are fine. Isami actually sent me back to find you and I found you with them. Are you alright?"

"I am. They do not know that I was there with you guys. They think that I was just a passing civilian."

"Let them think that. I will go on to Osaka. I will arrange for our men to escort you back to Kyoto from there and send word to Vice Commander that you are alright. He has taken not knowing about you the hardest."

"I see."

"You are not a…"

"No. They have actually been really nice to me. But I can't wait to be back with those I know and know I can trust."

"That won't be long."

Chizuru nodded her head then started to reach for the oil lamp when she noticed a single blue rose in a sea of red. "A blue rose." She picked it then walked back toward the camp. Letting tears flow in knowing that everyone was safe. The rose gave her the excuse to cry.

Seeing her face stained with tears Souzou stood up as she walked back into camp. "Did something happen?"

Shaking her head no as she sat down and blew the oil lamp out she held up the blue rose. "This is why I am crying."

"How can a flower make a girl cry?"

Turning to Sanosuke she smiled warmly at him. "Because this is a flower that my father use to look for when he would travel Japan and bring it home to me. I loved them. One time he found on and it was still fresh when he got home and he put it in my hair. It just reminded me of my father is all. I do hope we find him when we reach Osaka."

Souzou smiled as he reached over and took the rose from Chizuru. "It is a rare sight to see a wild blue rose. But it is beautiful isn't it."

Nodding Chizuru whipped her tears. "Father use to say that the sight of the blue rose was a sight of pure beauty. But that it paled when compared to mine." Then she sighed as she looked up at her bangs that hung in her face. "Then I had longer hair I could style."

"Why is your hair so short?"

"Father thought it best for the long journey to disguise me as a boy for safety."

"He did a horrible job."

"Huh?"

Souzou smiled as he turned her to face him and tucked the rose gently behind her right ear and pulled the tie on her hair to let it cascade around her neck, just bellow her shoulders. "No matter how you dress, I will always be able to tell you are a woman."

"How? We fooled many men along the way."

"Your eyes. Your eyes hold a beauty and an innocence that only a woman with a pure heart could hope to hold." Then he sat back and smiled his approval. "Your father was right. It does pale in comparison to you."

Chizuru felt the flush of a blush race to her face as she turned her eyes away from him. Her heart was racing and she didn't know why. "Thank you very much."


	5. Chapter 5

Two more days have passed and they were making slow progress. Chizuru figured that with where they were it would take them another week at least before they reached Osaka at their pace. But she knew that there waiting for her was Yamazaki and some of the Shinsengumi. And they would be her way home, safe and sound.

But glancing up at Souzou and then back at Sanosuke and Katsu she had to smile. She tried not to let herself but she had grown attached to the three of them and would miss them. 'I only hope that they don't hate me when they find out the truth of why I was on the battle field to begin with.'

"Everyone stop!"

Chizuru looked up at Souzou and saw the hardness of his face and then looked straight ahead. It was the imperial army! She ducked her head and stepped behind him. 'Oh man not them!'

Glancing back at Chizuru Souzou then turned to the imperial army. "You have brought orders for the Seikihoutai?"

One horseman nodded as he rode up. "There is an uprising not far from here. About a days travel that way. You are to go at once and assess the situation and then irradiate them if need be."

"I see. We have injured that cannot fight. Our army would not do very well I am afraid."

"Mine will return back to Osaka. Yours will quell the rebellion. If you do not, then you will all be killed and deemed traitors." He then turned his horse and road through the army he lead and back toward Osaka.

After they were out of sight Souzou glared as he crossed his arms. "Damnit!"

Chizuru sighed. It was going to be a few more days than she thought. 'I hope that Yamazaki doesn't worry too much about me.' "Souzou?"

With a sigh he dropped his arms and his head. "I promised I would take you straight to Osaka with us, and we have wounded that are in no shape to fight. How do they expect us to put down another rebellion!?"

Flinching at his rising voice she bowed her head. "I am sorry."

With another sigh he reached out and made her look up at him with a smile as he cupped her face with his hand. "It isn't your fault. It is the army. I know what I want for this country but I am doubting that either side in the war will do what is right for the people."

Suzuki sighed. "I have to agree with you. But we can figure out what to do later. I have no doubt that that bastard isn't somewhere watching to see what we are doing. We better head that way."

Following along with them Chizuru sighed as she looked toward Osaka when they turned and went off trail. 'I will be there soon Yamazaki. I promise.'

Looking up at Souzou as they walked she let worry play on his face. Something just didn't feel right about this. "Souzou?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Sighing as he dropped his head. "No. I have a feeling that even more of our men are going to be lost in this fight. But until Suzuki and I can figure out how we can back out and not be found and killed we have to do what they order."

Sanosuke and Katsu both let out gasps as they looked up at their captain. "Captain! We aren't going to side with the Tokugawa are we?"

"No. When Suzuki and I figure it out we are just going to disappear for a while. Not fight for either side."

Chizuru sighed as she walked along with them again. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was about to happen to them. Something sinister was in the air. 'But how can I tell them this? They will just think I am scared but it is like it was at the Ikedaia Inn. There is something in the air that I don't like.'

X

By that evening Chizuru found herself standing between Sanosuke and Katsu while Souzou and Suzuki stood over maps of the area to try and figure out the best course of action. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that nothing was going to go as planned tonight. 'This is going to be bad.'

"Souzou Sagara."

Turning to see the man who gave him the order, and the way he let his eyes land on Chizuru Souzou glared as he moved to stand between him and Chizuru. "You came to make sure we did our job?"

"No. I came to tell you that your service for the Imperial army has done quite good. The Seikihoutai has turned most of the commoners against the Shinsengumi and the Tokugawa. That is all we really wanted from you and now you are going to be no more."

His eyes narrowing Souzou reached for his sword. "What?"

"The Seikihoutai is done. When the war is over and the promises you made to the people are not kept the Seikihoutai will take the fall. You are nothing but a false army."

Glaring Souzou's face twisted in anger. "After all we have done for the Imperial Army and you are just going to throw us away like this!"

"You helped turn most of Japan against the Tokugawa. That is all you were ever intended to do. This wouldn't be happening, you all would not have to die here had you not opened your mouth about lower taxes and such. The fact that you and all your men, the girl and kids behind you are all going to die." Then he turned to leave the tent.

Souzou turned and looked at Suzuki who only nodded. He then ran to the back of the tent where Chizuru and the kids were and sliced a whole in it. Grabbing her hand he pulled her. "Come on Chizuru! Boys! Now! Suzuki don't you die on me!"

Chizuru tried her best to keep up with him then suddenly there was maddening gunfire and she could hear the screams of the Seikihoutai army die. "Souzou!"

"I promised I would keep you safe. I made the same promise to the boys and I will keep it. Even if he does die Suzuki is going to make sure we at least get…..Damnit!" Then his body jerked as a bullet imbedded itself in his right shoulder.

"Souzou!" Chizuru fell to her knees and could hear the feint shouts of the men coming toward them. She looked around frantically and saw where there was a tree that hung out over the water and ran to it, seeing a space big enough for them.

"Captain open your eyes!"

She ran back to them and lifted him from under his arms. "I will do my best to save him right now we have to get him out of sight. Come on boys help me get him in the water and under the tree roots."

Once they were in the water he started to turn his head and she clamped her hand down on his mouth and whispered in his ear. "Shhhhhh. You saved my life let me save yours."


	6. Chapter 6

The sounds of gunfire echoed around them as they heard the screams from the men she had traveled with for the last few days. She closed her eyes as tears drained through them. 'I hate war!' Then she heard the sound of footsteps stop just on the road by the tree and her eyes went wide.

"They went down through here."

"I don't see them."

"I am telling you that…"

"Hey! Get back up here the rest of them are scattering!"

"Damnit. I wanted his head."

"Whose?"

"Sagara's. Oh well, least I got him back for the shit he put me through."

"Come on lets go."

Sanosuke and Katsu looked at each other with a glare and started to move when the turned shocked eyes to Chizuru who slapped them in the back of the head. Sanosuke glared harder. "He was Captain's Lieutenant. He turned on us and…"

"And what good would running with the two of you and me and getting shot show him? If the two of you run off and get yourselves killed. Stay put."

The sounds around him were dull and sounded like they were a million miles away as he listened. Slowly he started to shove his eyes open a little. Enough to see the horror on the looks of Chizuru, Katsu and Sanosuke. 'I am going to let them down. Leave them alone again.'

Then his eyes fixed on Chizuru. He had fallen for her nearly instantly. Even though he knew she supported the Tokugawa. And had a suspicion that she was there with the Shinsengumi. But as a person she was beautiful and caring. Even helping to heal his men. 'And I don't even get the chance to try and be with her. Oh well, at least she won't have to watch me die knowing how I feel.'

X

After what seemed like hours the sounds of screams and gunfire were gone. They didn't hear anymore victory shouts and they didn't hear any more footsteps. "I wonder if they are gone." Chizuru looked straight up.

Without saying anything Katsu and Sanosuke both moved out from under the tree and smiled. "We will go and see Chizuru. Don't go anywhere." Then they were gone from the tree and back on the bank. They looked up and went wide eyed when they saw somke. Moving through the trees and not on the trails so that if anyone was still up there they made their way toward the smoke. Which was right where they were at before hell broke lose.

As they got close they stopped and looked in horror. All of the imperial army were there, and all the men they had gotten to know, and fought along side, save two were in a huge bonfire! They were burning them! Katsu slammed his small fist into the side of a tree with a glare.

Sanosuke gasped and pointed toward the left when he saw Suzuki! "Look."

Both boys crept along the tree line and got to where they could see what was happening. Both glaring when they saw. He was tied behind his back and forced to his knees in front of the general that caused all this to happen.

But it was what they heard, and what happened next that struck them to the core.

X

"Where is Sagara? Where did he go?"

With a glare Suzuki looked up at the general and smiled. "No clue. Hopefully he got away so he can come back and one day make your life hell before he kills you." Then laughed when he was backhanded across his face. "I bet Katsu or Sano could hit harder than you just did."

The general glared down at him and sighed. "Fine I will make you a deal. You tell me where he would have went, and I will let you live. Even let you have some fun with that pretty little thing too."

His eyes narrowing Suzuki glared. "Lets say I did tell you. The second your eyes touched her he would have seen your head roll. Knowing what you want her for, you disgust me. I can't believe that I left the Shinsengumi to serve pigs like you. I know one thing, if I thought for one second I could get out of this alive, I would go back to them. I bet Souzou would go with me. But I aint no fool. I will be joined in that fire at some point along with my men."

Then general glared down at him. "Yes indeed you will. Though, they were set on fire after they had been killed. You won't have that luxury. Do it."

Though he struggled, Suzuki knew that Sanosuke and Katsu were there. Though no one else saw them, he did. "One more thing before I get burned into a steak."

"What is that?"

"I had a message delivered to Isami Kondou of the Shinsengumi. We had a feeling something like this was going to happen so I gave an order to have a message sent to him."

"What was that message?"

"That I, Suzuki Mikisaburou am calling in the favor that he owes me. And that he takes the imperial army down the only way that the Wolves Of Mibu know how to do. That the general with the fugly mask is mounted on a steak over a marked grave for me! He owes me and those are my orders!" Then before anyone could react Suzuki shoved the men on either side of him away and fell backwards to land on a sword that pierced his heart. "I know that he will get my message. I know it." Then he let his eyes meet with Sanosuke's just before they closed. Clear that they were his last orders to them.

X

Chizuru was shaking from the cold now and knew that Souzou was doing the same thing. "Where are they?" Then she heard a plash and tensed until she saw them with tears rolling down their faces as they looked at her. "Well?"

"We will tell you later. We need to across the river with him. It is still too dangerous to be on this side."

Seeing the fear in their eyes, mixed with anger and frustration she nodded. Together with their help they got Souzou out of the water and onto the bank across the river. Dragging him to a bush she sighed as she sat down behind it with him. "Before we go any further I have to do something to stop the bleeding. Do you two want to help me?"

When they nodded she smiled. "Sanosuke come here and push down here on his shoulder. Even if it looks like you are hurting him. Don't let up and push with all you got okay?"

"Okay."

"Katsu I want you to come with me. You are going to hold some plants and roots I need to get to stop the bleeding and any infection."

"Okay."

Once all the herbs and things were gathered Chizuru set to work and the first thing she did was remove the bullet from his shoulder and then ripped the bottoms of her pants to make a bandage. "Now we have to move but…."

"Chizuru."

Looking down into his pain hazed black eyes Chizuru gasped. "You don't need to be talking right now."

"Just take the boys and go. Get back to Osaka."

With tears falling from her face she shook her head no. "I refuse. I won't leave you to die. You didn't abandon me and I won't abandon you!"

"Chizuru."

The sound of a voice she had not heard in ages came to her ears as she turned around to see her father standing there. "Father!"


	7. Chapter 7

Koudou smiled at his daughter as she rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck. "My child." He held her for a moment as he let his eyes take in the severity of the situation. He would have been a perfect one to give his elixir too. But to truly make day walkers he needed Chizuru's blood to do it. "What is going on here?"

Her eyes pleading as she looked up at him she held onto his clothes. "Please you know so much more about healing than I do. Help me save him! He saved my life and I want to save his! Please!"

"It is a lost cause Chizuru. I no longer work for the Shogun. I haven't for a while. I have been working for the Imperial Army on some research. I have made great progress. Come my daughter and together we will change the fate of Japan."

Jerking away from him she glared up at him. She didn't want to think that what Toshizo said was true about him. But it clearly was. The elixir that turned Sannan and Heisuke into those monsters was all created by her father. And even after the Tokugawa ordered it stopped, he was still doing it knowing what happened to them! Two men that she cared for deeply were going to die before they were supposed to because of it! "Get away from me."

His eyes narrowed as he took a step toward his daughter. "You are going to come with me one way or another."

Pulling her kudachi Chizuru glared at him. "I will not. And don't go near him. I will save him on my own without any help from you!"

"Don't give me….." But then Kodo stopped when he sensed another presence near by to them. Though he was sure that they didn't know he was there. There was someone there watching and his rage was not at the Seikihoutai or Chizuru. "Fine. I will leave for now. But I will come back for you and nothing will stop me from taking you with me."

Chizuru watched as he seemed to vanish into the night and then fell to her behind. "I can't believe that he would….." Shaking her head she turned to two small confused faces and sighed. "I promise I will tell you everything after he is in the clear. I will tell you all everything about what just happened. Right now I need you two to trust me."

While he could see on his friends face, Sano knew that he could trust her for some reason. He just knew it. "I trust you Chizuru. Captain trusted you. And now I will trust you."

Glancing down at his captain who was breathing really shallow Katsu then turned to Chizuru with pleading eyes. "I will trust you just like Captain. Just please don't let him die."

Falling to her knees next to him she smiled as she looked down at him. "I promise you that I will do everything that I can to not let him die."

Though he could hear what was going on Souzou could sense the reason why her father walked away from them. And he knew now that her father missing was not the case. So his other assumption that she was there in Iga with the Shinsengumi was the only other possible situation. But he would not fault her for lying. They were enemies at the time after all. And he would be willing to bet that the presence that he felt was a Shinsengumi as well.

X

Breathing hard both Chizuru and the boys finally stopped at the break of dawn. They were far enough away from the last site to be seen with a fire. The blanket that Katsu snuck back to get was helpful for dragging Souzou along the ground. She and Sanosuke pulled him along while Katsu covered their trail behind them.

Going to gather firewood Sanosuke gave Souzou a sad look before he walked off. Katsu headed toward the stream to try and catch something to eat for them. Dropping to her knees Chizuru let tears fall as she looked at him. She cared about him and the boys and didn't want to see them die if she could do anything about it. 'But will they still let me help them after I tell them the truth?'

"Here is the firewood Chizuru."

"Thank you Sanosuke. Will you go down and help Katsu try and catch some fish for us? I am going to look at his shoulder again after I get a fire started."

"Okay."

Setting up a place for the fire Chizuru got a nice sized fire going and pulled him over to it so that he could be warmed by the fire as well. His clothes were still soaking wet. He was still in some sort of a hazed sleep and she didn't like it. "I wish you would wake up."

Hearing a twig break behind her she turned with a start, her hand going for her blade then sighed when it was only Yamazaki. But then her eyes darted toward the river. "The boys?"

"They are sitting and waiting for fish. Chizuru you are unharmed right?"

Nodding as she relaxed a little and her eyes once again fell on Souzou. There was something about him that drew her to him. But she didn't know what this pull was. "I can't leave him Yamazaki. He was our enemy at the time yes but he knew I did not side with the Imperial Army. I think he questioned the story about my father as well. But he kept me safe. He got shot trying to keep me safe."

"I know. I have never left your side since that night by the roses Chizuru. With what has happened though, and how he tried to save you, neither Toshizo or Isami hurt him if you wanted to tell him the truth."

"I have to tell him the truth. You saw what happened when my father showed up didn't you?"

His eyes going wide. "I did not? When was that?"

"Right after we got him out of the water and on this side of the river. I just got the bleeding to stop and took the bullet out when he showed up and wanted me to leave. Said that together I could help him change the path of Japan. I didn't want to believe it but he is still making that stuff."

His eyes narrowed Yamazaki never let his eyes waver off of him. "What happened?"

"I told him to go away. I wasn't going with him. But Sanosuke and Katsu heard the whole thing so I have to tell the truth about why I was there that day. The excuse I gave when I woke up was that I was there with my father. But after what happened between he and I they know I lied."

"He just left?"

"Hai. Just before Katsu snuck back to the Seikihoutai camp and got the blanket."

"I was back at your side as the boy went across the river. No doubt he sensed me approaching and thought there were more Shinsengumi coming with me." Then he jerked his head up. "The boys are coming. I will be close if you need me just call my name."

Chizuru looked up and Yamazaki was just gone. When the boys got there she set to work cleaning the fish and getting things ready for them to eat. The whole time she was hoping that Souzou would wake up. 'Please wake up. Please.'

X

Sitting in a tree where he could sense her and hear her if she screamed Yamazaki tried to make sense of why the Imperial Army would have turned on one of their own like they did with the Seikihoutai. But he did know that for what he did to make sure that Chizuru stayed safe and unharmed that neither Isami or Toshizo would hurt him. They wouldn't trust him so to speak. But they wouldn't kill him either. 'I have to get her home. Or help him do it one or the other.'


	8. Chapter 8

"Chi…..Chi…..Chizuru."

Jerking awake Chizuru turned to see pain filled eyes looking back at her. "Souzou!" She jumped over and laid a gentle hand to his face and smiled. "Finally your fever has broke."

His eyes never wavering from hers. "Katsu….and….Sano….suke?"

Brushing his sweat soaked hair from his face Chizuru smiled as she shook her head. "They are fine. They went to the river to catch us something to eat. They have helped me a great deal since you got hurt."

"How….long…."

Touching his lips with her finger Chizuru sighed. "You have had a fever and in and out of consciousness for five days now. I was starting to worry that you weren't going to wake up. So were the boys. Just rest and get your strength. I promise when you are strong enough I will explain everything. Okay?"

With a sigh as he let his eyes close Souzou smiled. "Okay." Then he drifted off into another sleep. But this one he wasn't breaking as heavy in. This time he could clearly hear everything, and not mumbled or hazy either. 'I wonder what her truth is going to be?'

Chizuru smiled as she watched as he entered a peaceful sleep. Not one that was restless and deep. 'Thank God he woke up.'

"We are back Chizuru!"

Turning around she smiled as tears streamed out of her eyes. "Shhhhhh. He just fell back asleep."

Katsu and Sanosuke looked at each other and then to Chizuru as they dropped the fish and rushed to the other side of their Captain. "He was awake? Does that mean that he is going to be okay?"

Nodding Chizuru smiled. "He isn't completely out of the woods yet but that fever is gone and he was awake long enough to ask about the two of you."

Their eyes dancing as they looked up into hers both boys smiled and laughed as they high fived each other. Then they looked down at their Captain and sighed. "We have to tell him what we heard Chizuru. About what Suzuki said. I wonder if he will be willing to do it or not?"

With a smile Chizuru looked over at him and winked. "Don't you remember him and Suzuki talking about had admirable the Shinsengumi were even though they used to be your enemies? I am sure that if it was something that Suzuki wanted that he would be more than willing to do it."

"But we have to go to Kyoto to see them and the….."

"Enough."

Sanosuke's eyes went wide as he turned to see Souzou glaring at him. "Captain."

His eyes narrowed. The way they talked about Suzuki it was clear that he was dead now. "Tell…..me. What…did he say."

His eyes looking down as he fought not to let his tears spill. "He said that he wanted to let Isami Kondou know that he was calling in the favor that he owed him. That he was to take down the Imperial Army the only way that the Wolves of Mibu know how."

With a sigh as he closed his eyes. "Then as soon…as I can walk….we head for…..Kyoto."

"But Captain…."

"They aren't all as bad as you think they are Sanosuke. A promise is a promise. I guess now is as good a day to tell you guys the truth about why I was on the battle field that day." Chizuru looked up as all three eyes looked at her. Though in Souzou's she could have swore she something more in their depths as he met her tear filled eyes.

Dropping her head and her shoulders Chizuru sighed. "I was out there that day fighting along side the Shinsengumi. None of us knew anything about the Seikihoutai or what they stood for. All we knew was that you guys sided with the Imperial Army and that is who we were fighting against. I tried to flee along with several other men but I tripped at hit my head that was when everything went black. When I woke up I was sitting in the Seikihoutai camp."

His eyes wide Katsu just looked at her. "So that is why when your father showed up you sent him away. You lied to us about your father because….."

"Because I didn't dress like the Shinsengumi. I thought that since I was with the Imperial Army if I played the innocent bystander that it might save my life. I thought for sure that if you knew why I was really there and who I was there with, that you would have killed me on the spot. The times when Souzou scolded you both about dogging the Shinsengumi I wanted to speak up to tell you that he was right about them all." Then her eyes half closed. "Well most of them. One of them still scares me but that is thanks to my father."

"Chizuru…Yukimura. That…..is y our…..real….name…right?"

"Yes." Chizuru narrowed her eyes and didn't even try to hide the venom that came out in her voice as she spoke about her father. "Though when he showed up he revealed truths to me that I never wanted to think that my kind sweet doctor father could have been capable of. The man that was my father is dead and gone now. I do not know who the man is that took his place."

Smiling as he closed his eyes Souzou let out a small sigh. "So you had every intention on slipping away from us in Osaka to go to the Shinsengumi base there didn't you."

"I did. But I didn't expect there to be so little difference between you and the Shinsengumi. I see both sides, I understand both sides but I just don't like the fighting. And my father has made it worse."

Leaving his eyes closed Souzou smiled. "Don't worry Chizuru. We can't be see in any town at all. Not even you until we get to Kyoto. Imperial army is not going to make a move on us when we get to the headquarters of the Shogun and the Shinsengumi. I hope some more camping is going to be alright with you."

With a smile as she whipped tears from her eyes Chizuru nodded. "Not at all. Souzou. Could…"

"I have known he was near by since your confrontation with your father. I could hear you but couldn't open my eyes or say anything. Call him. The more to protect you and the boys the better."

"Him?"

Chizuru stood up and looked down into the confused faces of the boys. "A friend from the Shinsengumi has been near by all this time. Susumu Yamazaki. He has been helping to keep us safe from anyone who would hurt us."

Sanosuke's eyes hit the ground as he sighed. "If Captain says to bring him here I won't say anything. But I won't like it."

Chizuru then gulped some air and then placed her fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle and then smiled as Yamazaki seemed to drop out of now where to stand next to her. "Yamazaki this is Souzou Sagara, Katsu and Sanosuke."

"Sanosuke?" Yamazaki blinked as he looked down at the pint sized Sano. "He resembles Sanosuke."

Glaring as he crossed his arms Sanosuke turned his back to the Shinsengumi. "I resemble him because I am him."

Smiling Chizuru laughed. "Not you. One of the Captains of the Shinsengumi. Sanosuke Harada."

Yamazaki sighed as he turned and met the pain filled eyes of the Seikihoutai Captain. "I have been following you since I saw Chizuru with you. The first time she knew of that was the night you camped and she brought he blue rose to camp."

"I see. So then you know….."

"Yes. I know what the Imperial Army did to you and that for that we are not both on the same side now. Whether it is by choice like in the Shinsengumi's case. Or force like yours. But I do not know that my report to Toshizo Hijikata and Isami Kondou will spare all your lives."

"Report?"

"On how you all risked your lives to keep Chizuru safe. Not many of the Captains will admit it but having her with the Shinsengumi has made things more light hearted. Her not being there has put a black cloud over the Head Quarters."

"I can see how that would happen."

Chizuru stood there with the boys looking back and forth between Souzou's black eyes and Yamazaki's amethyst ones. There was a quiet conversation going on there and she wasn't sure how to read it. But at least they were being civil to each other. Then she smiled as she sighed. 'If only they would let Souzou and the boys in the Shinsengumi. That would make it perfect. I don't know why but the thought of not being near him makes me sad.'


End file.
